


Waking Up Is Hard To Do

by littleficlets (addictedkitten)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Multi, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/littleficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton knew this would probably happen the minute they decided to pile into the same bed to watch a movie last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up Is Hard To Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loafers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafers/gifts).



> OT4 bedsharing for my beloved Nina. <3 [Right here](http://tmblr.co/Ztp4ay-9xhgf) if you'd like to reblog!

Okay _that_ is someone's dick. That's a hard dick against Ashton's hip, and it feels like Luke's. Michael's is shorter and thicker, and it doesn't seem to have that curve that Calum's has.

Ashton thinks nostalgically back to a time when the only dick he was that intimately familiar with was his own. He squirms, and Calum makes a snuffly annoyed noise against his throat. Luke, alarmingly, squirms as well, and it feels kiiiiind of like thrusting. 

Michael, pressed up to Luke's back, makes a sort of angry snuffling noise. It's a king size bed. They don't have to be this close to each other. There's no need for Ashton to be feeling dicks at dawn. Luke is still squirming. He's probably not quite awake yet. Luke can be a sleep humper. It's weirdly cute, not that Ashton would ever say that to him. Calum's probably said it him already anyway.  
Finally, feebly, Ashton says, "Can the erection against my hip please go away?"

There's a heavy silence, then a small and strangely harmonious chorus of morning grumbles. "Jus' give 'im a handjob," Michael mumbles, the words jumbling crankily together. 

"Let 'em rub off against you, it's fine," Calum says, nuzzling his nose against Ashton's collarbone, "he doesn't come much."

"Oh my god," Luke says. Ashton's pretty sure he can actually feel Luke's blush, his cheek warming against Ashton's chest. He shifts his hips back, and Ashton lets out a sigh of relief, at least until he feels knuckles brush over his hipbone and he looks down to see Michael's hand crept around, cupping Luke's dick in his boxers.

It's too early to be this close to this much gay stuff, but he feels bad about making Luke feel self-conscious. It's not like any of them can help it, and anyway Ashton knew this would probably happen the minute they decided to pile into the same bed to watch a movie last night. "It's okay, Mikey's got him," Calum tells him, rolling away and opening his arms. "Go back to sleep."

Ashton nods, shifts over and curls up against Calum, already feeling drowsy again. Behind him, Luke moans, quiet and sweet. (It's cute.)


End file.
